


Beginnings of Love

by Silencednight



Series: I know I'm a Wolf [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Trans Male Character, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencednight/pseuds/Silencednight
Summary: First part of this series, it's a precursor to the rest.





	Beginnings of Love

I still remember when I first saw her. Lillian Aster, I later found out was her name. She immediately stood out to me. It was as if she had put herself on pedestal, floating above the crowd.

Amusing really. This strange idea of viewing oneself above others, when she's just the same as the rest. Meaningless creatures bogged down with emotions and disease. I never understood my family seeing them as pets, all they did was destroy what was around them and take what they wished for, without thought of the repercussions.

I was glad I always took after my father, instead of his bride. A light smirk rolled over my lips as i pondered how it must be for Roman. He had taken the brunt of the human mental state, being weighed down by emotions and fears.

"Coroza, will you be a dear and tell Uncle Lichen that the food is ready?"  _Speak of the devil_

"Roman, it's the 21st century. You don't need to talk like that. Plus you sound like an idiot." I respond, slipping on a mask of annoyance.

"I suppose not, but it is ever so enjoyable to grate your nerves." He called back.

I sighed in dissatisfaction. _Well, she won't wake up for a while. I can make it work._ I thought as I caressed her cheek. I stood and walked out to the hall. "I'll be back soon love," I said before closing the door, locking Lily's still unconscious body inside until my return.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you have any questions, since there aren't going to be a whole lot of clarifications in this series


End file.
